Tow racks are used for towing motorcycles and other types of vehicles behind a towing vehicle (e.g., an automobile or truck). Some tow racks include lower arms for supporting one of the tires of the towed vehicle while another tire of the towed vehicle is in rolling contact with the ground surface.